My Little Latvian
by Shizuka Aralia
Summary: The sequel to "I Don't Want a Bigger Bed." EstoniaxLatvia AU


AN: This is the smut sequel to "I Don't Want a Bigger Bed." It is my first time writing smut, but hopefully it is alright. I have to thank my wonderful boyfriend for helping me write and edit this. Please please review! This has been a bit of a test run for smut I plan to write later so please let me know what you think! I may write more smut for this story later on and add it to this. We will see. : )

-Aralia

* * *

><p>As Eduard kissed me I stopped thinking. I was constantly worried, and for a long time my main worry had been Eduard. Finally though I knew he loved me, and there we were kissing.<p>

"I love you." A gentle kiss on my closed eyelid. "I love you." A warm kiss on my cheek. "I love you." A lingering kiss on my neck.

Eduard had never been so affectionate. He had never been so loving to me. I could feel my body temperature rising with embarrassment and excitement as his hands moved slowly down the center of my chest.

"I l-love you too Eduard..." He had slid his right hand under my shirt and it taken me by surprise. Eduard's hand was hot. My skin tingled as he gently brushed my back with his fingertips.

"Hmm... You have no idea how long I've waited for you to touch me..." I muttered as I wound my fingers into his hair. He lifted my shirt up, and began to slowly kiss his way across my chest.

"How long my little Latvian?" I had never heard his voice like this—breathy and quiet.

"Years Eduard... so many years... ah!" I gasped as his lips closed around one of my nipples and Eduard started flicking his tongue against it. How had I gone so long without him touching me? As Eduard continued, I couldn't stop the gasps and soft moans that were coming out of my mouth.

All of a sudden he let go and stared at me. Without a word he moved above me, and lowered his broad, smooth chest on top of mine. With a blush I could feel his arousal grind gently against my hip. God Eduard was hard... and because of me. I felt my own cock twitch as blood rushed from my pounding heart to lower areas...

"I'm... I'm not to heavy am I?"

"No." I blushed and turned my head slightly away from him. When I looked back up at him he was still staring at me. He had the most beautiful eyes in the world... The blue was clear and bright, but there were little specks of gold around his pupils. Eduard's eyes were one of my favorite things about him...

I raised my head and kissed him. It started soft, which I wanted even though my erection was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. I wanted him to touch me, but I was far too embarrassed to ask for that... and extremely nervous.

Eduard must have been thinking the same thing as me, because he started lightly grinding his hips into mine—our cocks rubbing together through our thin pajama pants.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning, partially from surprise, but mostly from pleasure. My sudden outburst seemed to arouse Eduard, because he immediately sped his movements up and I could hear him breathing heavier.

"I love you my little Latvian." Eduard whispered to me and then ran his tongue from my collarbone all the way up to my ear. It was so slow and sensual that I couldn't stand it. My mind was getting foggy, and my muscles shook with excitement.

"I love you Eduard..." I could barely speak. I never knew Eduard could be like this. He was pushing me into the mattress and panting into my ear as his hands touched every spot on me they could. I tried to touch him too, but everything he was doing felt so wonderful that I couldn't move. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried not to moan too loudly. Every time I did make a noise though Eduard rewarded me somehow—sucking on my neck, flicking one of my nipples with his fingers, rubbing my thigh gently.

"Can... may I touch you Raivis?"

His hand had moved to where the elastic band of my pajamas was. I opened my eyes to look at him. When had I shut my eyes? Actually when had my shirt come off? I decided I didn't care about the answers and stared up at Eduard.

His face was flush and he hadn't taken off his glasses. I didn't want to break them, and thought for a minute about asking him to take them off. Then I remembered that his eyesight was so bad when he didn't have his glasses all he could see were fuzzy outlines and colors.

"W-what?..." My brain tried to wrap itself around the words he had just spoken. I wanted him to touch me more than anything.

Eduard suddenly looked self-conscious and moved his hand away from my waist.

"I'm sorry Raivis..."

I knew he had misunderstood my surprise, and if I didn't do something quickly it would be a month before I could convince him that I wanted this.

Without thinking I reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Please..." My voice was low as I moved his hand to where I wanted it most.

"Raivis..." Eduard's eyes slipped closed for a moment as he palmed me. I became aware of just how warm I had become, and that most of that heat was radiating from my crotch.

"Mmmhhh..." He felt wonderful... Eduard felt perfect... and then suddenly he reached up and pulled my pajama bottoms down, taking my boxers with them. I didn't have time to be surprised, because immediately he was touching my cock. At first it was soft and he simply ran his freshly licked fingers across my tip. Then he wrapped his hand around me and stroked me. My eyes had shut again without me even realizing it, and I panted as I focused on how Eduard felt. Too quickly I could already feel myself working towards an orgasm, I had been holding back from Eduard for so long. It felt so incredible, and I wanted more. I wanted to touch Eduard while he was touching me.

I opened my eyes and gently grabbed his hand to make him stop. He looked at me with a puzzled look, that is until I reached up, grabbed his waistband, and slowly took his pajama pants off. I had a bit of a difficult time with his boxers—because once free of his pants, Eduard's erection had taken the opportunity to spring out of the opening in the front of his boxers. I had never seen him naked before and I found myself just staring at the size of his penis. He was beautiful. Perfect. Long with just the right girth. Eduard blushed deeply and took them off himself, then he reached forward and finished pulling my pants off of me.

"So that's what you wanted my little Latvian." Eduard smiled at me and then crawled back onto the bed, moving himself on top of me again and pressing down with his hips.

"Why do you keep calling me that?... I-I mean I like it... but you've never called me that before..." Now that we were both naked and the fuzziness of my brain had worn off slightly I was unbearably embarrassed and nervous. Somehow in the years we'd lived together and shared a bed we'd never seen each other naked. I was enjoying my view... but was Eduard liking his?...

"It is what I've always called you in my head Raivis... and... well..." His blush was back and he was trying to not look at me. It was difficult though when our faces were only inches apart.

"Well?..." I wanted to keep him talking. One reason was because I was curious about the nickname. The other reason was that I was extremely nervous, and even though Eduard wasn't very talkative his voice always had relaxed me.

Calming down was becoming impossible though. His skin was hot against mine and as I reached up to touch his back I could feel the thin layer of sweat that had formed.

He smelled delicious like this.

Eduard buried his face in the crook of my neck and kissed me lightly. Finally his answer came as a whisper.

"I always called you that in my head when I pictured us together and... well... touched myself thinking of you..."

I blushed furiously at his confession not realizing that he had done what I had done... For several years alone in the shower or sneaking to the bathroom at night to quietly pant out his name as I pretended that it was his hands.

And finally it was.

"Touch me Eduard. P-please..." I reached between us to try to touch him. Eduard kissed the top of my head and rolled over beside me. As we faced each other we both reached out and took the other in our hands. I squeezed my eyes closed as he touched me, pressing my chest as close as I could to Eduard's.

Finally we were together. Finally I was his and he was mine.

Eduard's hand sped up, and I followed clumsily trying to keep pace with him. I moaned into his skin as I kissed him, and Eduard began twisting his hands around my shaft. The new sensation made my sight blank. I couldn't hear anything, and all there was was Eduard's hands.

The pressure was building and my entire body was growing warmer by the second. As my cock leaked fluid, the sensations only felt better the more Eduard touched me, his hand sliding up and down. I could feel all of my muscles tensing, and I tried to push back my orgasm. I tried to hold onto longer, but Eduard felt too good. I couldn't stop myself any longer. I came in between the two of us a moment later gasping out Eduard's name. He pumped me several more times making my orgasm that much stronger.

Then I opened my eyes and realized my hands had stopped moving when I had come.

I wrapped my hand around him again as he smiled at me and closed his eyes. Eduard rolled over onto his back and moaned softly as I touched him.

I fell in love all over again. In love with the way he had touched me and worshiped me, and now I was falling in love with the way face his was tensing and the sounds that slipped out from between his lips. They were soft and quiet and absolutely beautiful.

Eduard had his eyes shut tightly, and after a little longer Eduard reached over and pulled me into a hot and needy kiss. He continued kissing me as he finished, and I felt his warm sticky fluid coat my fingers.

"I love you Raivis," he panted out softly to me.

"I love you Eduard." I got up off the bed and got several tissues. He smiled softly at me as I gently patted him dry. After we had cleaned ourselves off, I crawled back into bed, settling into my usual spot between Eduard and the wall.

Eduard's arms reached for me again and I gladly rested against his chest. I was suddenly so tired, but I wanted to stay awake with him.

"Thank you my wonderful little Latvian." A soft kiss planted on my forehead followed his words. I smiled into his chest and shook my head.

"No thank you Eduard... I was so worried you would never look at me like thaaaa..." I couldn't stop the yawn that formed on the last word.

"Silly thing. I love you. Now sleep Raivis...Head ӧӧd..." He whispered our familiar nightly saying to me as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ar labunakti Eduard." I listened to his heart for a while longer until I too succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and please review! I will love you forever! : 3<p> 


End file.
